The Falklands
The Falklands "Compliant Visitors are welcome visitors." Main Cities Bliss Calm Tranquil Description The home country of Halflings. Traditionally isolationist however the easternmost cities are trade and tourism. Also known for its constant appealing smell and the population's cheerful outlook. It has notoriously strict borders, sometimes not giving a reason for declining entry. Secretly the Falklands was ruined due to a riot about 400 years ago, the reason for the riot has been buried due to time. However the entire country looks fantastic due to "Compliance" and illusion spells. Population Total: Bliss: Calm: Tranquility: Crime: "Insomnia potions" illegal in the Falklands because the longer you've gone without sleeping the lower your oxytocin levels get. * Minor Offense They search you and take contraband, and a small fine. a slap on the wrist. * Lesser Offense You are beaten and then held by authorities until the next compliance cloud comes over, then you are to pay a fine (based on how much gold you have) then you are free to go * Medium Offense they brainwash you to be Compliant by giving you many doses of compliance until dependency is created, and when the symptoms show up of withdrawal they keep you awake in a room with illusions of your worst fears, then give you compliance every time you sleep, to encourage sleep and compliance. once you start believing that you were the problem all along and you are fixed. they allow you to go back into the street. * Major offense load the forest up with compliance, with you in a gas mask, and you are being hunted by citizens with fox-hunter golem dogs (with glowing red eyes) under the pretense that you are an illusion created for the sport. (air balloons search for you in the sky) * Absolute offense Absolute offense: banished to the Swath, under the presence of rebirth Geography: Higher elevations atop a plateau have towns built near the cliff, the rest of the country slowly slopes down to the eastern coast. Guilds: Holidays: Falkdom day; A holiday dedicated to the day they believe they conquered the world. Religion: Orthodox, but more emphasis on the Fey --They are unaware that "the swath" (their name for the pale) is a bad thing, and kills people, to them it looks like an endless meadow with a line of tulips surrounding it (as far as they can see, and a path leading into it) which is really a wall with flowers painted on it, with an extra dose of compliance they put their elderly out there and believe their they are born again as their children. and often name their children after their elderly as "that is their name already", there is a population control, and you may only have two children (to reinforce this belief that there are no new souls for them), they don't even believe that it's possible to have more than two kids. General Culture: The Citizens of the Falklands value predictability and conformism. They expect Cheerfulness, pacifism, and reassuring words. General Outlook: Cheerful due to their constant use of Compliance, they dislike when others are acting a way that is not the norm. Outliers bring attention to themselves and staring (while normally rude) because acceptable behaviour to pressure the outlier to fall in line. Outlook of the United Empire: Falklanders believe they won the war and the rest of the world is worse off than they are, they believe visitors that tell them otherwise are fools or liars, or merely don't realise what they're talking about, any non-logical opinions are rationalised. Notes on Magic: System of Government: The petty king Falk (all the kings are of the Falk bloodline.) is in charge of all Notes: The Main feature of the Falklands is the drug that is used to keep the public at bay and treat their addiction to it. This drug named Compliance is a secret, most aren't even aware of its existence. -Having the symptoms of compliance withdrawal will start to alert the guard, players must pass performance checks to avoid being taken away to be "evaluated", players can temporarily avoid being taken be other means such as Intimidation, persuasion, etc. but eventually, if players avoid compliance, they will be taken in unless they hide.